


Two Paths Crossing

by flipflop_diva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called one calculating and the other naive. One would do anything to be queen, the other would do anything to get home. But in the middle of a world where no one can be trusted, Margaery and Sansa find something neither is expecting. Set in the middle of book/season 3. Spoilers for end of book/season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Paths Crossing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/gifts).



She watched her from her position high up in one of the castle’s windows for a long time before she ever spoke more than a polite word to her. She watched her as the young girl stood for hours, near a ledge overlooking the sea, facing toward the distant horizon, probably looking for some sign of hope, red curls blowing softly in the wind. She watched the other girl’s eyes, when the girl turned toward her, and she saw the pain hidden there, behind the forced gratefulness and contentment that always appeared on the surface.

Sansa Stark came from a noble and a respected family, and there was a reason the Lannisters wanted to keep her near, keep her alive. Margaery understood that. She had grown up in this world and she knew it well. Sansa Stark’s importance had been obvious from the start.

But Margaery had learned from a long line of the best women she knew, and she knew very well that making friends was a far better long-term strategy than making enemies.

So Margaery watched Sansa Stark stand by the sea and wish her life were different for days and days before Margaery Tyrell ever crossed the stone path to first speak a friendly, yet compassionate, sentence to her.

•••

Sansa Stark had watched Margaery Tyrell for days and days before the other girl ever strolled across the cobblestone path to stop right in front of her, a beaming smile on her face and a sympathetic tone in her voice.

There was no doubt that Sansa needed a friend, needed _anyone_ , to be on her side, especially here, in this world she didn’t belong in, but she knew people like Margaery, had been surrounded by them all her life, had watched her father and her mother deal with them day after day after day. Everyone in King’s Landing wanted someone, and wanted to use someone. Sansa had learned that lesson day one.

She was no exception. She needed a friend, she needed a protector. She needed someone to guide her on who to trust and what to do to make sure she made it out of here alive. Margaery was a much better choice than being left to fend off the Lannisters on her own.

So Sansa turned and watched Margaery coming, her brown curls bouncing in the wind, her teeth white and sparkling, a friendly smile on her face and a calculating look in her eyes, and Sansa turned and smiled back, pretending she was too innocent to know the truth.

•••

Sansa was smarter than Margaery had ever suspected during those days she had watched her from afar. She had known Sansa was probably the sweetest girl in King’s Landing, knew she trusted people when she shouldn’t and had no reason to, and knew that she was very good at pretending to the Lannisters that she was beyond grateful to be here in the sunny south as opposed to the frosty north when every ounce of her being was screaming otherwise, but Margaery hadn’t known just how smart Sansa was or how much she would enjoy talking to her. 

Of course, Sansa was well read, well education and well versed on such things as history and art and political history, but she also understood much more than Margaery had realized she’d understood.

“I know I am only useful to them as long as my family has power,” Sansa remarked to Margaery one day, “and I fear what will happen if a day comes where that is no longer true.”

Margaery had looked at Sansa then and imparted words her grandmother had once told her.

“Don’t let it be true.”

As the days passed on, the meetings and the talks between the girls became longer and more frequent. Margaery often found herself wandering down the same path, making her way toward the same ledge she knew she would find Sansa sitting on. She enjoyed their time together, enjoyed their talks, enjoyed watching the world sail by.

She never forgot her purpose — Margaery was nothing if she wasn’t always operating on three agendas — but it was a purpose she had discovered she had a special fondness for.

“I’m quite glad to have you to talk to,” Sansa remarked to her one day.

Margaery smiled and touched the younger girl’s arm. “Me too,” she said.

•••

Margaery was more genuine that Sansa had ever suspected during those days and weeks Sansa had watched her from afar as Margaery inched her way closer to Joffrey and Cersai and her future as the one true queen. Sansa had known Margaery was calculating, had known she was strong, had known she was determined and independent and a force to be reckoned with, but she hadn’t known that there were times when Margaery could let down her guard.

It wasn’t for long, maybe just a second or two, but Sansa could see it — a look in her eyes, a touch of a smile on her face, a hand on Sansa’s arm that rested there a count or two longer than it needed. In those moments, Sansa knew she wasn’t all a game to the other girl.

“I want to take you to my home someday,” Margaery said to her one afternoon. “I think you would like it there.”

Sansa nodded, thought about being anywhere that wasn’t King’s Landing. “I’m sure I would,” she said, then added. “I would love for you to see my home as well, but I am afraid there might not be much of Winterfall left by the time I ever get home.”

And in that second, Margaery’s eyes belied her true feelings. She took hold of Sansa’s hand and squeezed her fingers. 

“When I’m queen,” she said, “we will restore your home. I promise.”

Sansa didn’t answer, but she believed her.

•••

The day Sansa got the news about Robb’s and her mother’s deaths, she found herself at Margaery’s door in the middle of the night, knocking tentatively and almost hoping no one would answer.

But answer Margaery did, standing before her in a pale white nightdress, her hair long and down and flowing.

Sansa stared at her, tears welling in her eyes, her face saying it all in the stillness of the night.

Margaery took her hand, drew her inside and pulled her into her arms.

“I can’t make it better,” Margaery whispered to her, “but I can make it feel better for a moment.”

Margaery gently pushed her back on the soft bed, carefully peeled off her clothes, touched her carefully in all the right places like no one else had ever touched her before. She used her lips and her fingers to kiss and caress, and she made Sansa feel safer and more loved and more protected than she had since she had arrived in King’s Landing.

And when Margaery smiled at Sansa, stroked her breasts and then trailed her fingers down between her legs and whispered, “This will help,” then lowered her head between Sansa’s legs and let Sansa feel something she had never felt before, Sansa forgot the world.

•••

It became a habit that neither girl could break. In public, they were two highborn ladies, friendly but distant. In the dark of the night, they gave in to their desires and broke down their barriers.

Sansa knew that one day Margaery would stab her in the back (and probably break her heart). Margaery knew that one day Sansa would realize she was too good for her (and probably break her heart).

But for now, in the midst of the turmoil and the political machinations that consumed almost all of King’s Landing, a small dose of comfort in the middle of a cold night was more than enough to live on.

After all, winter was coming, and they needed to stay warm.


End file.
